1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a rail pressure setpoint value for a high-pressure rail of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure a long service life of injection systems for diesel engines, the observance of the design goal regarding the failure of the components is ensured on the basis of a collective load measurement in the vehicle.
In engine manufacturing, there is a trend to operate injection systems at higher pressures than is currently customary. Therefore, the object to comply with the required failure rate without resorting to expensive construction means is more difficult to achieve. Presently, measures such as a suitable selection of materials, for example, are used for achieving a higher service life of components at higher operating pressures. In addition, measures may be taken during engine parameter calibration, for example, designing a rail pressure characteristics map, high-pressure regulation, etc. A number of measures with respect to calibration affect the engine characteristics, in particular its emissions and its performance.